vfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Is Virtual Family Kingdom a Scam?
Is Virtual Family Kingdom a Scam? was a page on VFK's homepage during the game's post-beta registration period in 2008. Prior to the release of the game, many players were suspicious of VFK's legitimacy. Description There has been a lot of discussion on the forums about whether our site is a scam. We are not... We've put a couple of our favorite answers from the forums below... One user said: "Ok, this whole "OMG, it's a scam" thing is getting really old. They cannot possibly know your birthday, first and last name, or anything neeed to get your password. Even if they did... what would they do with over 5,000 vmk accounts for a website that is closing anyway??? You can use whatever email address you want, all it's doing it signing you up in a pre-registration, you'll most likely get an invitation towards the 22nd of May and a request for you to finish your actual registration. Do not think this is affiliated with Disney however because it's not. These guys just wanted to do something nice for their kids and the homebased project got out of hand haha. Anyone with husbands knows how that goes. They have branched it out early because Disney announced it's closing og the vmk site, but it's still in beta testing. I am going to be excited because I remember logging into vmk the week it started and knowing how many bugs we encountered then, I will not be surprised if it takes them a while to get it going. Don't be afraid." Another user said: "This is not a scam. Many people think it is, but I'm here to tell you it is not. They are a group of people from New Mexico who have kids of their own who played VMK. Since they figured out that VMK was closing, they decided to make their own game, which will be released as Virtual Family Kingdom a.k.a. VFK. It is just like VMK, only a few things are different. The rooms are, character looks, and how the lands are. Instead of Disney themes, it is themes of past and present years in the world. VFK beta will start on May 22, 2008, the day after that VMK closes. They want you to join them as a farewell to VMK. If you join on May 22, 2008, you will get the "Here from day 1" pin, just like in VMK. It is in it's beta testing, and some things might be a little glitchy or wrong, but they are working on it. The game is supposed to be actually released by the end of 2008 Summer. If you have any other questions, contact VFK from this phone number: 954-349-3325. They also said they are looking for staff for the game. If you are interested, please use the contact us button and tell the VFK team about it. We are not sure on how many staff we will select. If you don't get picked, we are sorry and hopefully all of you will still play VFK. Thanks for your support, and we will all see you at our beta testing!" Both of them are right... Category:Information